Users are increasingly utilizing computing devices to access various types of content. Oftentimes the content is provided at little or no cost to the user, with a provider of the content obtaining monetization through the display of one or more advertisements along with the content. As advertising can negatively impact the user experience in at least some cases, users have increasingly utilized what is commonly referred to as “ad blocking” software to minimize the presence of advertising on Web pages or other displays of content. Ad blocking software can prevent an ad from being requested or loaded, or can at least prevent the ad from being visible to the user. Such functionality can impact the ad-based revenue of the provider, and can impact the advertiser attempting to display that ad as well. Content providers, advertisers, and other such entities can benefit from obtaining information about the prevalence of ad-blocking software among users accessing the content. Conventional approaches, however, do not provide a way for such an entity to readily determine whether a client device, under the control of a remote user, is using ad-blocking software to prevent the display of advertising.